


Snippets, peeks, and confusing thoughts

by Quiet_roar



Series: Demise of the Nightmare [3]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Deathgarden (Video Game)
Genre: A little dumping ground, Other, for all my random bits that are only slightly related to my other stories in this thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21978112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_roar/pseuds/Quiet_roar
Summary: This is just a collection of various little snippets and random things I wanted to include in either "The Problem with Multiples" or "Songbird", but then decided against it.Most of these are going to be really short, or just nonsense things.Feel free to enjoy it though!
Series: Demise of the Nightmare [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494293
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Of course she was here. She lived forever now, a beautiful little butterfly fluttering about, giggling and laughing in her little ballet shoes. He had remembered her, her delicate fingers sealed in a jar, hidden under his pillow. She had been so trusting then, and even now, as he watched her flit between the killers and survivor, talking to each one. He smirked. It would still be easy to lure her away, isolate and drug her. Then he would once again have a pretty little monarch to hang on his walls. He could remember her so clearly, her little orange dress demanding everyone’s attention. He had still been in shape back then, maybe even attractive to her. It had been so easy to ask her to follow him back to his caravan, she was so excited to see the living space of the newest member of her troupe. She never expected the bottle trap. She tried to fight it, eye fluttering like wings. She hadn’t been wearing the blindfold; maybe if she had, she wouldn’t have screamed so much. Her sister heard it, but the masculine girl was easy enough for him to handle. Only once the two were finally alone did the real fun begin…

“Heya there mister!” The Clown was snapped from his thought as the familiar voice chimed from right in his face. She was there, staring up at him with those big, trusting eyes. He glanced to where her sister was, as well as the mirror of himself.

The other girl was glaring at him, seemingly trying to read his mind from a safe distance. The other version of himself was also glaring, but at Monarch, as if he could command her to come to him without her ever seeing his face.

“What do you want?” He tried to sound disinterested. He knew how she worked. The less you told her, the more curious she became. Just like a child.

“Well, I just wanted to say hi. You’re standing here all by yourself, I figured you might want to talk to someone. Boss always likes to talk!” Even her adorable slurring of words was carried over. She talked so fast, her words got mixed and her tongue got tangled. It was the main reason they were knife throwers and not clowns. The others were starting to stare now as well, curious, or even fully aware of what was going on in his mind.

“Well, I’m a variant of your boss. Maybe I’m the variant that doesn’t like talking.” Her smile fell at that, into a cute little shocked face of confusion. She seemed to give his statement some thought before shrugging. She turned to leave, waving a hand at him as she did so.

“Alright. I’m not a nosy little shit, just thought you’d like some company.” Meg ran over to the girl, whispering in her ear. The girl looked at Meg, giving another shrug. She walked back over to her sister, sitting in front of the bird-like girl and her boss. The other two sat down with her, idle chatter broke out once again.

Until a blue of blue broke from the forest, making a b-line for monarch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A songfic to "Whisper" by evanescence!  
> Again, it doesn't fit with either of the fics in this series, so that's why it gets put in this dumping ground.

_Catch me as I fall  
_ He had run into her. That was the plan. She never expected for others to like her. She was never concerned with fame or infamy. Getting to safety was not her concern either.

_  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
_Blurry half-images of him and doctors whisking her away to a medical bay. She was still connected at times, words and warnings telling him to let go, but he refused to. Just like the machine she was forced to create here. She did not know what he thought of her, or why he cared so much about her, if he even could care like a normal human.

_  
This truth drives me  
Into madness  
_She had never thought much of the killers, only that they made her angry. So much like the hunters, yet not bound by morality or the need to be perfect. Were they more like her then? Or was she only lying to herself to suppress the guilt?

_  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
_She dove the edge of the bow into her hand, twisting it as she grinds her teeth. Thinking about the past would not help her now. She had to make a plan, and execute it as soon as possible. Was her body even still a viable escape route? _  
  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
_The collapse of this domain…it reminded her so much of the grand hunt. She thought it was bad when she had watched it in the lap of luxury, finding it distasteful to pit so many Hunters against such weak and useless prey… She had even called it a waste of talent at the time.

_  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
_Her first grand hunt had her doing nothing but sobbing. People she had grown to love, know, care about…all reduced to a crimson pulp in the span of five minutes. She had been too scared to do anything for the first minute, running blindly while bullets and bombs sounded around her, droning out the screams of agony.

_  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away  
If I will it all away  
_When that Hunter grabbed her…She was too scared, negligent of what the repercussions might have been.  
She hadn’t meant to kill him. _  
  
Fallen angels at my feet  
_ That stunt had shocked everyone…but they didn’t take her weapon away. It seemed…the elites of society liked her desire to fight back. More Hunters came after her, and they all met the same fate, cumulating in hundreds of bodies, blood spilt by her hands.

_  
Whispered voices at my ear  
_ Then, when she ran into HIM, The Others started talking to her. They told her what he did to them, what he would do to her. She had paid them no mind…until it came true.

_  
Death before my eyes  
_ She never expected him to do what he did. It was…unprecedented, to say the least. His kind, making deals with her kind…and then being shocked when she takes matters into her own hands.

_  
Lying next to me I fear  
_ He had played nice…offering safety in exchange for herself. She had laughed as they fell, plummeting to the ground. That was when SHE showed up.

_  
She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end  
_The one who truly owned this realm. Sure, she had the name, but SHE was the real mastermind. SHE was also the one who lied, and cheated, and deceived them all into becoming monsters… SHE was the one who gave birth to them all. One of The Others told her, SHE was the true mother of all demons, even coming before herself, despite being called The First. Another of The Others told her, SHE and The Other had once been allies even, but fell apart when humanity began to expand and grow. _  
  
Don't turn away  
(Don't give in to the pain)  
_SHE commands them with threats of torture as punishment, if they do not conform to HER will. SHE follows through with those promises, but it hurts her.  
(I try to help them, God willing this stops one day…)

_  
Don't try to hide  
(Though they're screaming your name)  
_SHE made those children what they are now, HER will able to breach the barrier that had been set up and corrupt pure minds and hearts.  
(He wanted to save them, and look what you did! You make humanity worse with your actions!)

_  
Don't close your eyes  
(God knows what lies behind them)  
_SHE forces them to see what they have done. Some shred of humanity still exists in all of them, the ones SHE controls, but it is forced to bear witness.  
(Is there really anything human left though? How long before the damage is permanent, and the humanity withers and dies?)

_  
Don't turn out the light  
(Never sleep, never die)  
_The ever-glowing campfire is the Survivor’s only solace. Something she told HER to give them.  
(The gift of fire. I want them to have it. If they can’t sleep, then that demon can’t take advantage of their lowered defenses, and they’ll live long enough to get out…) _  
  
Servatis a periculum  
Servatis a maleficum  
_She clasped her hands together, prayer flowing from her lips in a long-dead tongue only a few knew. She had one of The Others to thank for that.  
“Why are you praying?”  
She looked up to HER, expression unreadable behind the grotesque mask. SHE always hated her mask, The Others were also afraid of it, for when she donned it, she was no longer human in her mind. “No reason. Bored, I guess.” SHE left her alone after that. SHE was so oblivious to what was happening to HER realm. It almost made her feel bad for the mother of demons.

Almost.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm removing all of the previous "Fire Huddle" chapters from the main story, and throwing them here. They don't fit with the main story, and had to be removed.

Philip growled, storming into the Legion hideout and plopping himself down in front of the fire they always had going. He was clearly in a bad mood, and felt the need to vent to someone. That someone happened to be the group of four teens since they were the only ones who knew he could talk. And he wanted to keep it that way.

“Fire huddle!” Frank yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth so the others could hear. Julie crept up from the basement and the lovers sat next to each other, on the side opposite Philip.

“Fire huddle!” Joey could be heard yelling outside, probably so Susie would come in from whatever she was doing. He jumped from the second floor, landing roughly before walking to the pit and sitting down. Susie came running in from the outside, dragging mud and snow with her. She skidded into place, looking at Philip.

“That is the face of someone who wants to tear a human limb from limb.” Susie observed, pointing at the mutated man.

“I don’t get it!” He hissed, throwing his arms up. “Do they think that just because we’re killers, and we work for the Entity, it treats us all like it treats the Clown? Because let me tell you, it does not!” He ranted, suddenly standing and pacing around. “Do they think we are free of punishment like they are? Are they that ignorant?”

“Kate’s not.”

“She could turn into one of us if the conditions were right!” Philip turned on Frank, glaring at the younger male for the interruption. He sighed, pacing once again. “I mean, I don’t like blocking or guarding a hooked survivor, but when they are constantly getting in the way of hooking someone, and the keep hitting me with the pallets, and they unhook someone without even waiting for me to leave, I kind of snap! No one can blame me though! I mean, do you know how annoying it is to be carrying a survivor and have two choices, both of which end up in their escape?!” He turned to Susie at this point, receiving a blank stare.

“Uh…No. Can’t say we do. Do you like…not shock or stun them or whatever when you hit another survivor?” It was something the Legion was actually capable of thanks to the Entity. They had always been physically weak, so the Entity had given them every advantage it could think of. That included somehow giving each member a boost while carrying a survivor.

Philip stared at Susie. “What?”

“Yeah. If we miss hitting another victim while carrying a person, we don’t have to worry about slowing down. And if we do hit another person, the one we are carrying gets slowed down.” Joey supplied, smirking.

Philip looked at him, still not believing it. “You mean…you don’t have to worry about survivors blocking hooks?”

“Not so much don’t have to worry about it as the fact that it’s not that big of a deal to us.”

Philip growled, standing straight and pinching the bridge of his nose. “Fucking…”


	4. Chapter 4

“Take this gremlin!” The horrifying screech of the other-worldly being filled the little mock-up of the abandoned resort, resulting in the area shaking. Without any warning, a woman fell onto the ground, landing so hardly that dust and debris kicked up. “Ask her what she has done and why she’s here and not with them! I’m going to find something for this headache she has brought on.” With that, the Entity vanished.

Frank crept up to the strange woman, weapon drawn and at the ready in case she made any move to hurt him or anyone in the group.

“Ow. My face.”

The woman groaned before slowly standing up. She quickly dusted herself off. She looked similar to Frank and Julie, wearing a hoodie under a leather jacket, with camouflage jeans and combat boots. Her mask was a mock-up of a smiling face, all pointy teeth with one eye replaced with an ‘X’, while dirty gauze covered her hands. Most notably was her nails and hair, her nails painted black while her hair was half-bleached and half natural brown.

“Hey there! Where are we?”

“Uh…Mount Ormond resort?”

“Really? Cool!” The woman seemed a little too okay with the fact that she had just been dropped on her face in an abandoned resort with four other people, each of who had a weapon ready. “Welp, you can call me Jo. I’m going to go explore. Peace!” The four teens stared after the woman, before looking back at each other, clearly in shock.

“Did…Did we just get another fucking member?”


	5. Chapter 5

Joey hated being left alone while the others did trials. Granted, it gave him time to look through the new weapon, mask, and clothes the Entity had gifted him; but after admiring the glowing pieces for longer than he thought possible, he was bored. He groaned in agitation, slamming himself to the floor and staring at the ceiling. His eyes widened.

“How the hell did you get up there?!” His yelling seemed to have broken whatever concentration the blue-haired Susie had, sending her flailing to the ground. Thankfully, she landed in the mountain of pillows, sheets, and mattresses they had gathered for fun after the trials. She suddenly sprung out of the pile, one pillow balancing precariously on her head. Joey couldn’t help but snort a little; she looked surprised and shocked that he found her and she fell. Standing up, he made his way over to the pile, sitting next to her and removing the pillow from her head. “Okay, so for real, how the hell did you get up there?”

She stared at him as if she didn’t understand the question. “I climbed? I thought that was obvious.”

Joey rolled his eyes. “Well no shit you climbed up there. I mean how did you do it without falling to your death?”

“We’re in an alternate dimension wherein death is temporary.” She stated it as if she was just talking about the weather, and not somehow scaling a dilapidated building covered in snow and ice.

“You got me there.” He stated. “Alright, counter: _Why_ would you want to go up there?”

Blue-haired Susie shrugged. “I wanted to.” At his unimpressed look, she gave a sigh, turning her gaze upwards towards the night sky that was forever blank; save for the terrifyingly large moon that always hung at the same angle. “My mom used to always let me sit on top of the observatory roof when I got into a fight. She never sent anyone up to get me, but she always had someone check there first.” She turned her gaze down, pulling her knees from the mess of cushions and hugging them. “I miss her so much.”

Joey couldn’t really hide his revulsion. He had known Susie’s parents, and her mom was not all that impressive, or nice, or happy at who Susie chose as her friends. The first time the four teens got into a fight with another group of teens, it was with a gaggle of valley-girl stereotypes that just loved tormenting Susie for her quirks and habits. And it had happened the day after Susie got her braces on. She was still self-conscious about them, and the list she got because she was not used to having them. One of the girls said something, and Susie threw the first punch. After that, it was only took the blink of an eye for Joey, Julie, and even Frank to join in.

Naturally, the police and school officials got involved. One of the girls had pulled a knife out, so they got the worst of the punishments. Legion went to Susie’s house to patch up a little and laugh about. As it turned out, Susie’s mom was home, and nearly had a heart attack upon seeing her daughter and her daughter’s friends all bloody and bruised.

Joey would never admit it, but he decided to keep an eye on Susie after that. Sure enough, the next time they got into a fight with other kids and Susie went home, she and her mom actually fought. Susie ran out of the house to the resort, crying and sniffling. Joey decided from that point on, he hated Susie’s mom.

It was only after all of his musing that her words finally sunk in. “Wait, did you say “observatory”?!” He did not know very much about Susie when you compared him to Julie, but he certainly knew her house _did not_ have an observatory as part of it.

“Oh, yeah! My mom owns a really big private school, and we have an observatory! A lot of the smaller, local schools come by and use it for free. It’s uh…” She looked at Joey, her smiling faltering. “N-never mind. It’s not important.”

He watched as a blush crept across her ears. _Looks like dimensions can only change so much_. Joey snickered “Maybe I’ll believe you more if you stop blushing.” He watched her eyes widen, her hands shooting up and covering her ears. “The same thing happens with our Susie. Whenever she lies, her ears blush.” He smiled, falling back into the mountain of soft material. “It’s really kind of cute.”

“Hey what’s that?”

“That’s a new set of clothes and a new weapon the Entity gave me. Don’t think you can just change the subject though.”

The Blue-haired girl huffed, pouting as she clambered her way out of the soft pit. “Look, it is important, okay? I just…” She gave a violent sigh, “I’m not ready to talk about it myself.” Her head whipped around to stare at Joey. “That’s okay with you, right?” She sounded terrified, her hand hovering just above his new knife.

Joey shrugged. “Hey, it’s not like you’re actually my Susie. Keep everything to yourself if you want. I just exist here at this point.” He glanced at her. She looked a little more at ease. At least enough that her hand was no longer over his new weapon, and was now playing with his new mask. “If you want the karambit and mask, you can have it. I like my clothes just the way they are.”

“Really?!” She sounded way too happy about that.

“Yeah. My Susie would probably just steal them anyways.” He waved his hand. Susie had been the only one of the group to steal Joey’s mask, but everyone made it a habit to steal his weapon when given the chance. It kind of drove him insane. Save for Susie stealing his mask and Karambit. With her it was adorable because it highlighted how small she was compared to him.

He watched as the blue-haired version of his friend donned the mask and picked up the weapon. “Thanks. Hopefully I’ll see you around. And not in a bad way!” She amended, darting out of the old resort. As if by sheer luck, Susie, Julie, and Frank all arrived back at the hideout as soon as Blue-haired Susie was out of sight.

“’Sup guys?”


End file.
